


Haikyuu Rare Pair Collection

by MaJe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Days, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Getting Together, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: A collection of Drabbles/Prompts from tumblr. Mainly EnnoYama, with some more Rare Pairs. Tags will update as I post new ones.





	1. High School Teacher AU [EnnoYama]

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a High School Teacher AU from 2 years ago based on the prompt "We’re both high school teachers, and my students ship us, but I won’t let them tell you". Edited but not beta'd.

Tadashi was a young high school teacher, and as such he didn’t feel ready to be in charge of a class. Yet the Headmaster had deemed him to be experienced enough. This was why he had been in charge of a second year class for two month already. They were nice, and easy to deal with, but Tadashi still made some mistakes there and then, most likely with school equipment. And when he did his co-worker would help him. Ennoshita Chikara, who was only two years older than him, was a capable teacher, nice, helpful, and he knew how to keep students in check. And for that Tadashi really admired him. But he would appreciate his kindness more if Chikata didn't have help him in front of 16 years olds…

It was fine at first, but as it happened more frequently, he noticed his student grinning every time the older teacher would leave. First, they would comment on how helpful he was. Then it evolved to how close they stood, to the fact that his smile was nice (Tadashi had to agree on that), to how he looked at him, almost fondly… Tadashi finally understood that his students shipped him with Chikara. 

It wasn’t like the thought itself was bad. His co-worker was kind, good-looking, inspiring, and maybe Tadashi was indeed developing a little crush on him. But he seemed to be in a relationship with Kiyoko Shimizu, the school nurse, so he didn't let himself hope. Tadashi really didn't want him to find out what his students thought of them. I wouldn't help with his crush and be really embarrassing. It was something he’d rather hide, and he was thankful that they only teased him once Chikara was gone. 

At the beginning at least…

Tadashi was in front of the teacher office, talking with Chikara, when a student passed next to them smiling knowingly. This raised Chikara’s curiosity, who asked him about it. Tadashi tried to sound casual when answering he had no idea what this was about, but it was an obvious lie. Yet his co-worker didn’t press the subject…

From that moment, Tadashi did his best to prevent his students from acting too suspicious. It was tiring because they seemed deep into their ship, and liked to show it. And keeping his distance from his co-worker was impossible, though he did his best. 

It wasn’t surprising that Chikara heard about it in the end. 

It happened when he came to help him with equipment once again. That day when he left Tadashi’s classroom his students started to talk about how good they looked together. Tadashi was used to it, it was nothing new. But he was certainly not used to it happening with Chikara standing in the classroom again because he left with the storage room’s keys. Tadashi stood frozen, face heating up, and Chikara just smiled kindly before leaving. 

When classes ended, Tadashi didn’t want to leave his classroom, afraid to see his co-worker. He paced around the room, trying to find a solution, when the door was opened by Chikara. This made him stop in his track, bowing on instinct.

“I’m sorry!”

Chikara blinked, tilting his head to the right.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Well,” Tadashi looked away “for what my students said… Sorry you had to witness that.”

“Oh, that… Well, no harm done, you don’t have to apologize, really. I don’t mind.”

The young teacher stayed silent for a while, looking at his co-worker with curiosity.

“But won’t Shimizu-san be upset if everyone says we look good together?”

Chikara put his right hand on his face, groaning.

“How can you say that without feeling embarrassed?” He removed his hand, face a light pink. “She’s not going to be upset, I bet she would join in, or at least use it to tease me about my lack of love life…”

It took Tadashi a while to understand what was embarrassing about what he had said. When he did, he felt heat crawl up his neck and spread to his face, enhanced by the realisation that Chikara was single.

“Sorry, I thought you and Shimizu-san had something going on.”

Chirkara smiled.

“Everyone does. We don’t deny it because this way she doesn’t have to deal with declarations.”

Tadashi nodded, willing his eyes to not stare at Chikara’s stunning smile. He coughed, changing the subject.

“I forgot to ask you if you needed something.”

“What?” It took Chikara a while to realize he was asking why he came here. “Oh, no, you weren’t coming back so I thought you needed help with the equipment… I was hoping I could help.”

“Oh… I kind of forgot about that…”

Chikara chuckled and head to the projector, unplugging it. Tadashi could have done it, if he hadn't been freaking out. But for now he just watched Chikara's back, letting himself hope. And maybe it was the only time he could build up the courage to act on it.

“Ennoshita-san?” He waited for the other to acknowledge him. “Maybe… Maybe we could go on a date, if you’d like? I mean, it'd give my students a reason to ship us... And maybe Shimizu-san will stop teasing you... And well you're really nice, so... yeah, I'd like that, if you want to?” 

His co-worker turned to look at him, his face looking focused. This made Tadashi’s heart rate slow down, scared of rejection.

“Well, I need to grade some papers, but if you’re free this Sunday maybe we could go watch something? There’s this movie I want to see and it’d be nice to go with you.”

Tadashi's face lighted up, a big smile setting on his lips. He nodded, and walked next to Chikara to take the now unplugged projector.

“A movie is good.”

 


	2. I thought it would be tough but then you came to me [EnnoYama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a nervous first year at Hogwarts waiting to be sorted into his house. He’d boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time earlier that day with his best friend, Tsukishima Kei. Said best friend was sitting in front of the first years, sorting hat on his blond hair. And to Tadashi, it was as nerve-wracking as if he was the one having his personality read. Soon enough, the result was out, and it was Yamaguchi’s turn.

Tadashi was sitting with the other Hufflepuffs, yet he couldn’t help but keep his gaze fixed on the Slytherin table. There, among upperclassmen dressed with green robes, sat his best friend. Tadashi had been hoping they would end up in the same house ever since they both got their letters. It’s not that they had to stick together all the time, but Kei always stood up for him, and became a reassuring presence in his life. Not having him next to him was nerve-wracking.

Noticing his state, the boy sitting to his right put his hand on his arm. He had short black hair and droopy eyes, and Tadashi could see worry in those.

“Is something wrong?”

Tadashi looked bashfully at his plate.

“Nothing. It’s just that my best friend was sorted into another house…”

The boy smiled, understanding.

“I know how you feel. My childhood friend is a Ravenclaw. But don’t worry; you’ll have plenty of time to see them. For now you should eat.”

Tadashi smiled, and started to fill his plate. Maybe he could still make it without Kei if everyone was this kind. And more importantly, it wasn’t really nice to ignore his housemates to grieve after the “loss” of his best friend.

“Thank you… I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“No problem. I’m Ennoshita Chikara, a second year. If you have any question you can ask me.”

Tadashi nodded just as the boy sitting in front of Chikara leant over.

“Oh, Enno-chan, acting so reliable when you were in his place just a year ago~”

“You say that but you were so proud to help me last year, Oikawa-san.”

The new boy stuck his tongue out, before focusing on Tadashi.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, third year.”

Tadashi beamed, fighting the urge to chuckle at this childish but nice behaviour.

“Thank you, Ennoshita-san, Oikawa-san…”

The dinner continued in a light atmosphere, filled with the conversations and laughs of the Hufflepuff table. When it was time to head to bed, Tadashi had totally forgotten about his nervousness…

* * *

Tadashi was sitting in the library when someone put their hand on his shoulder. Looking at his side, he saw Chikara sitting next to him.

“You seemed deep in your thoughts.”

“I was thinking about the first time we met. On the first day of my first year.” He answered with a smile. At that, Chikara chuckled.

“It was long ago, and not really important. Why think about it now?”

True, it’d been more than four year since then, and a lot had happened. Things had changed, but that was why he’d thought about it.

“It _was_ important, it was the day I met the boy that'd become my nice and supportive boyfriend. And the first time he helped me with my nervousness. I can cherish the memory, don’t you think?”

Chikara put his head on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Tadashi you’re hopeless,” he pouted, “I’ll let you know that I grew immune to your teasing.”

“You’re no fun anymore Chikara…”

At that the older teen chuckled, and continued. “But don’t stop. I kind of like it… Since it’s you.”

“Hopeless romantic…” sighed Tadashi with a smile, as he turned his head to face his boyfriend. Their lips met halfway in a chaste kiss.

“You two look like a married couple…”

They separated to look at the newcomer with smiles on their lips.

“Hello Tooru-san” started Tadashi.

“You’re late” continued Chikara “You know you’re in your last year, you can’t take it easy.”

Tooru glared as he sat down, and the other two gave him a sympathetic look. They both knew their elder always gave his best, which was why they were in the same house. But that was payback for his endless yet harmless teasing.

The three boys started their assignments in silence, and under the table Chikara and Tadashi held hands, fingers intertwining.

 


	3. Future AU [EnnoYama]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things are too overwhelming to handle, and all you need is someone to help you ground yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future timeline where Ennoshita and Yamaguchi go to the same uni and live in the same area. They often cross path when going home and call out to each other to chat, and they also meet up.
> 
> (Was totally a coping fic after a bad day roughly a year ago but... I liked it so here)

Tadashi took a sharp inhale, feeling his throat narrowing. The tears he held back were starting to burn his eyes, so he turned around and started walking.

The day had been bad from the start. He had seen people he shared class with, but couldn't get himself to greet them despite locking eyes with them. He was overwhelmed by the sinking feeling that people may not enjoy his company and was left unable to reach out. In turn, it made him feel like they would definitely hate him now, so even if it wasn't something to get stuck on, Tadashi felt bad.

The day didn't get any better. To make matter worse, it had started to rain and Tadashi didn't have an umbrella with him.

When it was time to go home, he had to take a detour to buy some supplies and that's when things went downhill.

The train was packed, so he had stepped on someone's feet twice without realizing, and the person had been aggressive when saying it wasn't the first time. He hadn't noticed so he apologized, but already tears were prickling his eyes. To make matters worse, he wasn't used to this route so when he had to take the bus he ran to catch it, only to be told this one was terminus and the stop was on the other side. Now it wasn't a big deal, it probably happened all the time, but it was too much humiliation for one day and tears started to travel down his cheek.

He decided to walk the remaining of the way, even if it would take half an hour, to try and let his frustration run out and hopefully stop crying along the way. The only positive thing about this was that he could blame the rain for the wetness on his cheeks, but his shallow breathing couldn't be masked. His throat was tight and he felt like shit, but he walked with purpose, looking straight ahead, while his mind was a mess.

Half-way home, as his tears kept flowing and his throat hurt, Tadashi heard his name being called. He stopped, the voice familiar to his ears, and waited. Chikara, his teammate from high school, was running toward him from an adjacent street. He stopped in front of him and, upon seeing his face and ragged breathing, frowned. With a kind voice, he whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Tadashi's head hung low, and he was starting to feel worse. He tried to speak up, but his voice came out broken.

"I'm tired of everything, Ennoshita-san…"

Chikara put his hand on his cheek, it was hot despite the rain and Tadashi closed his eyes, welcoming the warmth.

"It's okay Yamaguchi, just listen to me."

His voice was soothing, and Tadashi could hear the kindness in it.

"Take a breath, and then exhale strongly to get everything out. Make it last as long as you can, and do it again until you feel like your breathing is back to normal."

Tadashi did as instructed. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Chikara's hand on his face wiped the tears he still couldn't stop. He found his presence soothing, and he was glad his ex-teammate was taking the time to help him. Tadashi was calming down a bit and his tears were slowing down. He still felt bad for everything that had happened today, but it was more like a dull feeling now. He opened his eyes and started breathing normally again.

"Thank you… I had a really overwhelming day…"

Chikara smiled and his hand fell to his side.

"It happens. Are you feeling better?"

Tadashi shrugged.

"My throat's still tight but I can manage…"

Ennoshita reached for his head and ruffled his damp hair.

"You want to watch a movie with me? I just bought a new one; we can change into dry clothes and warm up with hot chocolate or coffee… That is if you want to."

Tadashi managed to smile and nodded.

"I think I need something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make suggestions, feel free to do so here or on [my tumblr](http://ma-je-s-capharnaum.tumblr.com)


End file.
